11 Signs of Love
by muchachomomo
Summary: Two-shot. Takes place a little while after Kyoko's PV with Sho. Lory calls Ren into his office for a task. "I am conducting an experiment, and I need someone to be my guinea pig! Who better to ask than the number 1 actor in all of Japan?" Horrible summary, I know. Tons of fluff and cuteness.


**Hello lovelies! Okay I know I really should be working on my other fanfic, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone! It takes place a little bit after Kyoko does the PV with Sho, and tells Ren about not having the intent of revenge when going and then Ren gets really mad. Of course since we're so far ahead in the manga I'm gonna be using bits and pieces of information that we learn about Corn and stuff to make up what Ren is thinking and how think his mind is like. He can't always have is Ren facade in his head, there's gotta be a little part of Kuon that transferred over somehow. (cough cough music). This was written spontaneously, so forgive me if it isn't too good. I did my best (well the best that I could do at 4 in the morning...hehehe)**

_Thinking_

**Text on paper**

Narration/normal

"speech"

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY own Skip Beat. yeah, thank God that I don't own it guys. It would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Ren tapped his foot impatiently in Lory's office, releasing his gentlemanly smile at full power towards the love-obsessed man. "President, can you please explain why I am doing this?" he asked, holding up the colorful piece of paper in his hands.

Lory smiled, swinging back and forth from Ellie the Elephant's trunk as he answered the uptight actor. "I am conducting an experiment, and I need someone to be my guinea pig! Who better to ask than the number 1 actor in all of Japan? Come now, this won't take long, maybe about 5 minutes or so. Just take your time and think carefully about each one alright? I will be in the pool with Ellie."

Before Ren could protest, Lory was already closing the door behind him. Ren sighed.

Looking at the title, he cringed. _11 signs you are in love. Just what I needed, another one of the President's love schemes. _Shaking his head, he picked up a pen from the table in front of him and started twirling it in his fingers.

**1. You read his/her texts over and over again.**

_I've only texted her a couple of times, and those were all work related. I don't recall rereading them. Well there was that one message Mogami-san sent that made absolutely no sense, so I did read that a couple times just to figure out what she was trying to say. Does that count?_

Ren kept twirling the pen in his fingers, trying to figure out what he should put down. Finally, he put an X through number 1. _On to number 2. _

**2. You walk really really slow with them.**

_This is a tricky question. What classifies being with Mogami-san? I walked very slowly with her that time she sprained her ankle, but that was because she had _sprained her ankle_. That doesn't mean anything right? Oh there was also that time I told her I didn't like how she acted for revenge, and we weren't moving much because the car was right there. _

Ren chewed on the pen a little. _Mogami-san is also a lot shorter than me, so just because I'm walking slow doesn't mean she's walking slow. But the question is saying I walk slowly when I'm with her. I guess I can't say no to that one. _

Being the truthful man Ren is, he put a check next to number 2. _I still think this is a waste of my time, _he thought with a sigh. _On to number 3 then. _

**3. While thinking about him/her, your heart will beat faster. **

_I don't really think about Mogami-san very often, now that I think about it. Most of the time I remember her after seeing her in the building in that blinding pink jumpsuit, and even then she's doing something crazy like talking to herself of being surrounded by a demonic aura. It does make my heart beat faster, because I'm genuinely scared for everyone around her._

_I guess that means I have to put a check for that one. Let's see what number 4 is. _

**4. By listening to his/her voice you smile for no reason.**

_I don't think I do that. Nope, I don't smile after hearing Mogami-san talk. Just cross this one out right now. _

**5. While looking at him/her, you can't see other people around you.**

_I would like to believe I'm not that oblivious to my surroundings. I always keep an eye out just in case there are reporters around. Guess I'm crossing this one out too. _

Ren let out a small breath of relief. _I'm not in love. The President doesn't know what he's talking about. _

**6. You start listening to slow songs.**

_Nope, still listening to my regular rock/alternative American songs. I don't think that will ever change. _He chuckled. _Slow music never really was my thing. I don't understand how people listen to something that isn't fast with a guitar solo. There's no rush in the music if it's slow!_

**7. (S)he becomes all you think about.**

_Mogami-san is far from all I think about. I have other things to worry about, like work, different roles, new movies I'm starring in, I can't afford to only think about her._

**8. You'll get high just by their smell**

_What kind of questions is President putting on here?! Who goes around smelling people! Safe to say I do not get high off of Mogami-san's smell. Though her perfume is nice, refreshing to have someone wear subtle perfume in comparison to the pungent smells from all my other co-stars. But I still don't get 'high' off of Mogami-san. _

**9. You'll realize you're always smiling to yourself when you think about them**

Ren thought for a second when he realized he actually was smiling. Quickly schooling his expression again, he sighed. _I guess I was subconsciously smiling while taking the survey. I don't smile every time Mogami-san is mentioned, do I? No, I'm sure someone would have pointed it out by now. _

Suddenly the image of his meddling manager popped into Ren's head. _Okay maybe Yashiro mentioned my face was slipping a couple times, but it happens every now and then. I'm counting this as a no._

**10. You'll do anything for him/her**

_That would be very unreasonable. I wouldn't sacrifice my entire being for Mogami-san, but of course I'd help her as a senpai if she needed help with a role or something work related. Even then I still have my limits as to how far I will go._

Ren realized that this was the tenth statement out of 11. looking at the piece of paper, he noticed most of them had crosses on them. _What was the President thinking? I haven't had a scandal my entire career, what's with all this love business now? I don't love anyone, and all these exes can prove it. _

Ren moved his eyes and read the last statement.

**11. While reading this, you were only thinking about one person the entire time...**

Ren just sat there for a moment. A small laugh escaped from the actors lips, giving way to many more. Ren laughed uncontrollably, holding his stomach and leaning back into his chair. _I can not believe I didn't notice. The entire time, the only one that crossed my mind was Mogami-san. _

Lory entered the room, feeling quite smug watching the young actor laugh hysterically after such a long time. "So," his voice boomed, catching Ren's attention. "I assume you finished looking at the paper then?"

Ren regained control of his laughter long enough to nod his head and hand Lory the paper again. The older man noticed that it was filled with crosses. Slightly confused, Lory looked up at Ren's face.

Ren had the biggest smile on his face, and occasionally he would chuckle a little bit. Lory smiled, looking down as he folded the piece of paper. "Alright Ren, you are free to go. You might want to hurry, Yashiro is waiting for you in the lobby."

Ren walked out of the room, somehow managing to school his features back to the professional look he always had. Lory, on the other hand, turned and looked at the strategically placed shrub that was angled in front of the chair where Ren was sitting only moments ago. "Sebastian, you did get those pictures like I asked, right?"

Sebastian came out from inside the shrub, wearing green to blend in. He nodded his head, holding up the camera. Lory's smile widened as he took the camera and put it in a safe place within his office.

_Now, I wonder how long it'll take me to get Mogami-kun in here._

* * *

**Now, I am not exactly sure what went through my head when I was writing this. Ren seems a lot more expressive in my head apparently, and I personally think that he would listen to Rock/alternative music. You know, like Imagine Dragons, Three Days Grace, that kinda stuff. He was born and raised mostly in America, and I know first-hand how important music is to teens here. I really think he would listen to that stuff during his rebellious phase, or even now after mellowing out. I'm not a rebellious person but I listen to that stuff. either way, I think the ending is a little weird but I'm too tired to actually do something about it :P maybe tomorrow when I wake up and cringe at the disaster that is this fanfic.**

**By the way, I'm making it a two-shot. Nothing too long, just wanna get rid of these stupid bunnies in my head. chapter 2 will be out after I get some sleep. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW! I love reading your reviews! it doesn't have to be very long, just a couple words is okay too :)**

**-Momo**


End file.
